newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats
Rugrats is a TV Show broadcast history USA *Nickelodeon (TV Channel) (1991-2007) (3988 Present) *Nicktoons (TV Channel) (2002 Present) *Nick Jr. (block) (1995-1999) (4002 Present) *Nick Jr. (TV Channel) (4003 Present) *PBS (1994-2004) (3998 Present) *PBS Kids Sprout (4003 Present) *Toon Disney (1993-2009) *Disney Channel (3999 Present) *Disney XD (4008-4009) *Disney Junior (4001 Present) *Disney Junior (TV Channel) (4004 Present) Arabia *Nickelodeon (Arab World) (1999-2008) (3993 Present) Canada *YTV (first run) *Nickelodeon (Canada) (2009 Present) UK & Ireland *Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) (1994-2009) (4000-4002) *Nick Jr. (UK & Ireland) (2010 Present) *Nick Jr. 2 (2010 Present) *Nicktoons (UK & Ireland) (2002-2008) (2009-2010) *Nicktoonsters (2008-2009) *CITV (2005-2006) (4007 Present) *Children's BBC (1993-2004) (4010 Present) Pataskian *Nickelodeon (2006 Present) Episodes Season Pilot Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing 1990 Season 1 Tommy's First Birthday 1991 Barbeque Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup 1991 .At the Movies/Slumber Party 1991 Baby Commercial/Little Dude 1991 Beauty Contest/Baseball 1991 Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country 1991 Grampa's Teeth/Momma Trauma 1991 Real or Robots/Special Delivery 1991 Candy Bar Creep Show/Monster in the Garbage 1992 Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven 1992 Touchdown Tommy/The Trial 1992 Fluffy Vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge 1992 Grhaham Canyon/Stu Maker's Elves 1992 Season 2 Toy Palace/Sand Ho! 1992 Chuckie Vs. The Potty/Together at Last 1992 The Big House/The Shot 1992 Showdown at Teeter-Totter-Gulch/Mirrorland 1992 Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain 1992 Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale 1992 Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick 1992 Family Renuion/Grandpa's Date 1992 No Bones About it/Beach Blanket Babies 1992 Reptar on Ice/Famiy Feud 1992 SuperHero Chuckie/The Dog Brommer 1992 Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story 1992 A Visit with Lipschitz/What the Big People Do 1992 The Santa Experieince 1992 Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat 1992 Chuckie Loses his Glasses/Chuckie Get Skunked 1992 Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent 1993 Meet the Carmicheals/The Box 1993 Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake 1993 The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Freind Barney 1993 Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog 1993 The Slide/The Big Flush 1993 King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica 1993 Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic 1993 Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica 1993 Tooth or Dare/Party Animals 1993 Season 3 Dummi Bear Diner Disaster/Twins Pique 1993 Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica 1993 Tricicle Theif/Rinocertis! 1993 Grampa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo 1993 Circus Angelica/The Stork 1993 The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Freind 1993 When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg 1993 The Last BabySitter/Sour Pickles 1993 Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job 1993 Give and Take/The Gold Rush 1993 Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Freind 1993 Cuffed/The Blizzard 1993 Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday 1993 Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple 1993 Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club 1994 Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie is Rich 1994 Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life 1994 In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair 1994 The Alien/Mr. Clean 1994 Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies 1994 New Kid in Town/Pickles Vs. Pickles 1994 Kid TV/The Sky is Falling 1994 I Remember Melville/No More Cookies 1994 Cradle Atraction/Moving Away 1994 A Rugrats Passover 1995 Season 4 A Rugrats Chunnakah 1996 Mother's Day 1997 A Rugrats Vacation 1997 Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops 1997 Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica 1997 America's Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics 1997 The Carwash/Heat Wave 1997 Faire Play/The Smell of Success 1997 Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica 1997 Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck 1997 Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair 1997 Send in the Clouds/In the Naval 1997 The Matress/Looking for Jack 1997 Ransome of Cynithia/Turtle Recall 1997 Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow 1997 The Turkey Who Came to Dinner 1997 Angelica Nose Best/The Pirate Light 1997 Season 5 Grampa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck 1997 Hiccups/Autumn Leaves 1997 Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe 1997 The Word of the Day/Jonathon Babysits 1997 He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace 1997 Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble 1998 The First Cut/Chuckie Grows 1998 The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day 1998 Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam 1998 Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa 1998 Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very Mc Nutty Birthday 1998 The Family Tree 1998 Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life 1998 Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin 1998 Raising Dil/No Naps 1998 Man of the House/A Whole New Stu 1998 Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty 1998 Season 5 Baking Dil/Hair! 1998 Zoo Story/I Do 1999 The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again 1999 Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet 1999 Oppisites Attract/The Art Museum 1999 The Jungle/The Old Country 1999 Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint 1999 Pedal Pusher/Music 1999 Chuckie's Bachelor/Juniour Prom 1999 Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes 1999 What's Your Line/Two By Two 1999 All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies 1999 Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects 1999 Runaway Reptar 1999 Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor 1999 Brothers are Monsters/Cooking with Susie 1999 Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa 1999 Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up 1999 Planting Dil/Jokes on You 1999 Big Showdown/Doctor Susie 1999 Accidents Happens/Pee Wee Scouts 1999 Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies 2000 The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners 2000 A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies 2000 No Place Like Home 2000 Be My Valentine 2000 Discover America 2000 Season 7 Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (Diaper Change/Fall Stinks/Don't Poop on My Parade) 2000 Angelicon/Dil's Blankie//Big Brother Chuckie 2000 Dil Saver/Cooking with Phil and Lil/Piece of Cake 2000 Sister Act/Spike's Nightmare/Cuddle Buddy 2001 Finsterella 2001 Bad Shoes/The World According to Dil and Spike/Wash-Dry Story 2001 Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Falling Stars 2001 Changes for Chuckie/The Msgic Show/A LuLu of a Time 2000 Cat Got your Toungue/The War Room/Attention Please 2000 And the Winner Is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger than Life 2001 Day of the Potty/Tell-Tale Cell Phone/The Time of Their Lives 2002 My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home 2002 A Rugrats Kwanzaa 2001 All Growed Up! 2001 Note: this was the pilot of All Grown Up! Season 8 Pre-School Daze 2001 Note: this was the pilot of Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze Curse of the Werewuff 2002 Bow Wow Wedding Vows 2002 Quiet Please/Early Retirement 2002 The Doctor is in/The Big Sneeze 2002 The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium 2002 Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly 2002 Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil 2002 Mumur on the Ornery Express 2003 Back to School/Sweet Dreams 2003 A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant 2003 A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Rings of the Sunbeams 2002 Happy Taffy/Imagingine That! 2003 Season 9 Club Fred 2003 The Perfect Twins 2003 Babies in Toyland (Part One) 2002 Babies in Toyland (Part Two) 2002 Clown Around/The Baby Rewards 2003 Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power 2003 Bug Off/The Crawl Space 2003 Starstruck/Who's Taffy 2004 They Came from the Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash 2004 Mutt's in a Name/Hurricane Alice 2004 Bestest of Show/Hold the Pickles 2004 Baby Sale/Steve 2004 The Braviliest Baby/Gimmie an A 2004 Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake 2004 Movies Three Jacks and the Beanstalk 2005 Snow White 2006 Extarnal links Nickelodeon offical website Nick Jr. offical website PBS Kids offical website PBS Kids Sprout offical website Disney Channel offical website Disney Junior offical website Rugrats website Category:Rugrats